Caught in the Act
by Amatus Vanitas
Summary: "And then there are the reading glasses..."  Hacking into Xehanort's old research would probably go a lot faster if Riku wasn't around to distract Xion.  Oneshot, set in KHIII - not meant to be speculation.  RikuShion.  Rating for safety.


**Y'know, usually when I use my normal word generator, it aggravates me how few ideas I get from the prompts... and then there are plot bunnies like the one I got last night that I just can't ignore. From the word "type," we get...**

**Caught in the Act**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're related to Sora?"<p>

"Not entirely," Xion answers, the hint of a smile peeking through her concentrated face. "Why do you ask?"

Riku, on the other hand, is grinning—actually grinning—as he leans against the wall; she can see him in the reflection of the glass window that overlooks the Heartless factory. Xion's tempted to pause in her typing to contact Tron and find a way to get him to take a picture of this rare moment for her. "You're completely different from him. For one thing, you're typing correctly."

"True." Now that the hacking is getting tricky again, there's only room in her mind to answer Riku with simple words, if that. "Oh, _come on_."

"What?"

"Password protected file. That'll take another five minutes." Xion rests her head on the keyboard for an instant. "Keep talking. You have no idea how relaxing it is for me."

"Alright. For another, Sora barely knows how to use a computer, let alone any modern technology."

"Again, true." Xehanort's security methodology hasn't changed; in fact, this old Radiant Garden computer is a little older than the one in the Castle library and far more outdated. Maybe it'll be a little easier to avoid the password if she accesses the file this way...

"And then there's the reading glasses."

Xion smirks at the hint of satisfaction in Riku's voice and his rueful grin in the window reflection. "Oh?" She pushes up the rectangular frames with two fingers and runs a hand through her hair. Predictably Riku shifts, grin fading a little bit as he stares.

"Yeah. The instant you get done with that computer you might want to move away from the keyboard."

"And why would that be?" There's the folder she wants—a tiny file folder in the midst of a year's worth of heart-related research. Finally, they might have access to details about Xehanort's "back-up plans."

"We wouldn't want to type gibberish on the computer or delete any files when I can forget about restraining myself." The smirk is gone completely now, but the longing expression on Riku's face isn't unpleasant for her, either. A shiver rolls down Xion's spine, and her breathing hitches at his reflection.

"No, we wouldn't." Focus, focus... right! Make a copy for King Mickey and maybe another for safe-keeping, then send the files to Cid's computer. "Do you still have the discs Cid gave us?"

"Yeah." His voice is getting husky. From her peripheral vision she watches Riku push himself off the wall, but she has to close her eyes when he steps behind her, dropping the discs on the keyboard and wrapping his arms around her. Her breath hitches in anticipation as his lips draw nearer to the nape of her neck... and at the last moment he turns his head and rests his cheek against her neck.

"Th-thanks." She can feel his smirk and how warm he is, flush against her body like this.

"You're welcome," he murmurs, lips brushing her skin; she bites a lip. "Hurry."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Xion knows exactly what he wants—what she herself wants—and since no one should be coming anytime soon, she's thinking giving in one time can't hurt. With shaking hands she shoves one disc into the computer, waits for the computer to acknowledge it, and right-clicks the mouse a few times. Wait a bit, pull the disc out, and repeat. It sounds simple enough, but it takes longer than usual for Xion as Riku's hands travel up her sides and down again.

At last both discs are done, and in a few more clicks of the mouse the files have been sent to Cid. "Okay, all done."

"Good." Swiftly Riku drags her to the side, turning her in his arms and gently pushing her back into the light-turquoise desk running along the window. He gives her time for one deep gasp before tangling his hands in her hair, pressing his lips to hers ferociously and covering her body with his. Moaning, Xion pushes her hands under shirt, feels the lines of his hard muscles, embraces him and pulls him even closer until he's moaning, too, opening his mouth and slipping his tongue into hers...

"Um..."

That's... not Riku. Gasping, Xion forces Riku to back up and withdraws her hands in the same movement, well aware that the reading glasses that started all this were perched crookedly on the bridge of her nose; Riku wipes his mouth on the back of his hand as he glares at the intruder.

Naminé, who was supposed to be at Cid's house with Roxas, blinks owlishly at them for a moment. Her eyebrows have disappeared behind her light blonde hair, but otherwise she doesn't look horribly shocked. If it had been Roxas or Sora walking in, it would be a different story altogether, so Xion's grateful for that at least. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"You could say that," Riku says calmly; his expression has cooled down significantly when Xion takes a glance at him. "Do you need something?"

"We wanted to see how things were going." She clasps her hands behind her back, smiling demurely at them. "I take it they're going quite well?"

"Very," Xion pipes up, blushing at the other girl's knowing smile and awkwardly correcting her glasses while she explains the situation. "We just finished writing two copies," she concludes, and Naminé takes the discs with a smile.

"Thank you. I'll take them with me and leave you two alone." Without another word and before either of them can protest, Naminé walks away. The door shuts solidly behind her.

An expectant silence slips between them for a few seconds, tops; then Xion leans against the wall-length desk again, grinning up at Riku suggestively. "Well, I guarantee we have this place to ourselves for a while," she says nonchalantly. Riku smirks back, walking toward her until he's between her legs, one hand on either side of her hips. "Should we pick up where we left off?"

"Hmm..." His closed lips are soft on hers when he kisses her slowly. "You might have to remind me where we were."

"That won't be a problem," she promises, lifting a hand to remove the reading glasses and shake her hair out a bit. "I remember very well..."


End file.
